


Take me home (Third Part)

by lorinhazuzu



Series: Take me home [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, whole lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s seven, and he’s sick, and he’s bored, and he misses Louis quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home (Third Part)

**Author's Note:**

> Another part :) I think I might do another few, three maybe? Not sure yet..

Harry grumbles that morning when his mum comes to wake him up. Though it’s already mid-spring he feels awfully cold, even under his warm blankets.

His mum shakes his shoulder gently, but he only grumbles some more, eyelids sticky with sleep and refusing to open.  
“Time to wake up honey” he turns around to face her, slowly becoming aware of the sore feeling in his throat which hurts when he swallows.  
“I don’t wanna go” he croaks, grimacing at how his voice rasps out, throat burning, and all at once he realizes that he also has a blocked nose, and that he feels too tired for someone who’s just woken up.

Anne frowns, looking down at him worriedly, hand reaching out to his forehead.  
“Hmm, you have a fever. Are you cold?” She stands back up at his nod, turning around and walking out the room only to come back a few minutes later with another blanket and a box of tissues, which she places on his bedside table.

He listens as she calls the school and then her work and explains that Harry is sick and that she has to stay at home to look after him.  
“Alright sweetie, stay here and don’t get out of that bed. I’ll go make you some lemon tea, and we can put lots of honey in it, yes? It’ll make you feel better.”  
Harry nods, but she’s already left.  
He dozes off again for a few minutes, stuck in between dreams and reality. He jolts up in bed however at the sound of the doorbell.  
Disoriented, he looks around the bedroom, sees his mum just as she’s placing his cup of tea on the table within his reach.  
“I’ll go get that, drink up” She walks out calling out a “Careful with that, it’s hot” as she goes.

He holds on to the mug with two hands, happy for the warmth it’s providing, and blows slowly, careful not to cause any ripples.  
When he hears the sound of steps running up the stairs, he puts the mug back on its place. His body feels too heavy so he doesn’t bother to sit up. He doesn’t have to wait long until the door is opening slowly, Louis’ head peeking in.  
“Haz!” he grins once he sees Harry is awake, hurrying over to him, and climbing up on the bed next to Harry.  
“Aunt Anne says you’re sick” Harry sniffles, unable to breathe in properly, and nods.  
“Aww, poor Haz” Louis commiserates, throwing an arm over his shoulder.  
A second later his mum and his aunt Jay come in tutting in disapproval.  
“Louis, I told you not to come up” aunt Jay chastises, though Louis only looks up at her innocently, pulling Harry closer so that he has his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.  
“But Hazza’s sick” he argues.  
“And you’ll get sick too, if you stay here” Jay warns.  
“She’s right honey, how about you come over later or tomorrow? I’m sure Harry’ll be feeling better by then”  
Startled Harry looks up.  
“You mean I can’t stay?” Louis asks, expressions mirroring Harry’s.  
“No honey, you have school”  
Louis looks up at them, indignant.  
“But. Who’ll look after Harry?” He cries out.  
“I will. He’ll be fine honey don’t worry” Still, Louis isn’t satisfied.  
“You’ll look after him?” Anne nods, “And give him tomato soup, and play with him, and pet his hair?” He asks, face serious, and curiously Harry looks up at them too.  
Jay smiles amused, while Anne brings her hand up to her mouth in order to hide her chuckles.  
“Louis, he’s not your pet, honey, you know that, right?” She waits for his answer, but it seems like Louis disagrees.  
“But he’s my Hazza” he says. Louis never quite learnt how to share, Harry being the only exception, and it shows.  
Louis reaches out to pet Harry’s wavy golden hair, and they both watch on as Jay and Anne exchange startled glances, frowning and arching their eyebrows at each other. A second later however Harry yawns, eyelids getting heavier the longer it goes, and seeing this both Jay and Anne quickly usher Louis out, though not before Louis whispers his goodbyes and promises to come back later to a now sleeping Harry.

When Harry wakes up again Louis’ gone and he’s alone in his room. He looks around his room miserably, wishing Louis was here to make him company.

Just then his mum comes in carrying a tray of food with her.  
“I made you some chicken soup honey” She sets the tray on his lap carefully, scolding him lightly when he decides to use his pyjama sleeve as tissues. She gives him a spoon and a napkin, and kisses him on the top of his head before leaving again.

Harry stares gloomily at his soup, wishing for it to be of a different colour. He eats half of it before pushing the rest away, eyes fixing on the clock hanging on the wall. Louis’ taught him how to tell the time a few days ago, and he slowly works out that its twenty past one. 

He gets out of bed quietly, trying not to make any noise, he takes his colouring pencils and some paper from one of the shelves and goes back to his bed, spreading out and clumsily pulling the blankets over himself again. 

First he draws himself, quickly, yellow for his hair, green for eyes. Once that’s finished, he’s starts up on Louis. He’s not very good, Lou’s a lot better, but he likes it when Harry draws him things, so with his brows furrowed and tongue peeking out in concentration, he draws the lines, makes sure the t-shirt is stripped, takes great care when drawing the little brown fringe and pouts childishly when he can’t find the right shade of blue for his eyes.

He smiles happily once it’s finished, putting in on the bedside table, the lamp serving as a paper weight.

Tired, and with his head feeling like it weights more than the rest of him put together, he clambers under the duvet, sneezing and sniffling repeatedly. He bites on his fingernails as he wonders whether Lou will come over later, he’d really like someone to play with his hair right now.

Eyes drooping, he falls asleep again and it’s only a couple of hours later when he wakes up again. He opens his eyes to see his mum hovering over him, another cup of lemon tea, which Harry knows has some kind of medicine in it, no matter how many times his mum says otherwise.  
“How are you feeling honey? Any better?” Harry nods in response, as she feels his forehead again.  
“You don’t have a fever anymore” she smiles, “I’m sure you’ll be all good for school tomorrow” Harry nods again.  
“Where’s Lou? Is he coming over?”  
Anne smiles, as if she was just waiting for the question, “I don’t know H, your aunt probably doesn’t want him to get sick. I’m sure you’ll see him tomorrow though” she tags on quickly once she sees his disappointed expression, but Harry’s pout only gets more pronounced, he’s been feeling awful all day, and he’s been patient and now he wants Lou to come home and make him feel better.

Thankfully the doorbell rings just then, and his mum goes to answer it. He hears the door opening and smiles once he can hear Louis’ chirpy voice getting closer.  
“Haz!” he bounces into the room, immediately seating himself next to Harry.  
“How’re you feeling? Are you all good yet?”  
Harry shakes his head, though he’s smiling, “no. Mum says I’ll be tomorrow.”  
“And you’ll go to school?” Harry nods and Louis smiles widely, showing his new set of teeth, which Harry is slightly jealous of. He can’t wait to lose a tooth. Louis says it’ll happen soon, so he waits impatiently, tongue playing with the loose tooth, until Louis slaps his hand over his mouth to stop him.  
“Good. I missed you today” Louis’ hands reach for his hair and Harry smiles contentedly, nodding in agreement.

He remembers, a few minutes later about his drawing.  
“Lou, look I drew you something” he takes the paper from the table and shows it to Louis.   
There are two very childish drawing on the paper, two boys side-by-side, hands overlapping each others, and to make sure that there would be no doubt as to who they were, Harry had written both his and Louis’ name on top.  
Louis grins looking at it, “hey you’re getting better at it Haz” he complements, and Harry rests back on the bed, satisfied Louis likes it.   
“We’re even holding hands and everything” Louis is amused now, Harry can tell, so he turns sideways to face Louis.  
“Lou?” he continues after getting a humming sound from Louis, “you know Ella?”  
Louis nods his assent, motioning for him to keep going.  
“She held my hand yesterday”  
“She did?” Louis frowns for a second before smiling at the grimace on Harry’s face as he nods.  
“I didn’t like it. Is that bad?”  
“No, it means you don’t like her” Louis tells him matter-of-factly.   
“Oh. I don’t like girls, they’re weird” Harry says somewhat shamefully, but Louis only laughs, agreeing.  
“You like it when I hold your hand right?”  
“Yeah” Harry smiles happily.  
“Okay. So we’ll make a promise. That we won’t hold hands with anybody else. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Harry nods his promise excitedly and Louis grins, pleased. He goes back to playing with Harry’s hair and doesn’t stop until Harry falls asleep again.

The next day when Ella takes a hold of his hand again, he quickly pulls it away, remembering his promise, and quickly running away towards Louis, to tell him happily that he’s kept his promise, leaving one angry little girl behind.


End file.
